


a gift for christmas

by anatheweirdo



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AHAHAHA, CHRISTMAS FLUFF BC WHY NOT, F/F, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, The Glade is an orphanage, Thomas and Teresa are Twins, wait wut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatheweirdo/pseuds/anatheweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is worried that his christmas present won't be liked by Newt and Minho, but in reality they'll love anything he gives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a gift for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> first of all MERRY NEWTMAS guys <3
> 
> second of all enjoy the fic~

Thomas wasn't the biggest fan of Christmas.

He didn't like or hate it, it was just a celebration, another day to pass in his calendar. 'It's just a celebration, why should I care?' he thought.

His family never celebrated Christmas.

The brunet's dad left when he was three, leaving his mom to tend him and his younger sister Teresa alone. He left on Christmas Eve, making the two siblings dislike Christmas for a number of years.

His mom didn't like to mention Christmas, so he never really received anything on the twenty-fifth of December. Nothing special, no celebration.

Just another day to pass.

Thomas' mom died a few days after Christmas when he was fifteen, forcing him and Teresa to go to a foster home. They declined to be taken care by their Aunt Silver, since she was a total weirdo and they were never comfortable under her watch.

After a few documents here and there, they were decided to go to a foster home which is The Glade.

They were welcomed warmly by the kids, and made fast friends with most of the kids in the Glade.

He was close to Newt and Minho, and Teresa became close to Rachel and Brenda.

When Christmas came it was far different from their home, the boys and girls worked together to decorate the entire place, filling it with colorful christmas decorations.

Thomas had received a gift from his friend Newt and Minho, it was a box with a simple red wrapping and a big green bow attached to it. It was wrapped neatly, he was sure Mrs. Lilith had helped them to wrap the present.

'Merry Christmas, Shuckface! -Newt and Minho <3' the gift tag read, which somehow made Thomas smile. Newt and Minho were written under it, and by the looks of the handwriting Newt had written the tag, since the blond's handwriting is a tad bit neater than Minho's.

Okay, maybe Newt's handwriting is a lot neater than Minho's.

The brunet found out he had gotten a mug that had a Maze pattern on it, which he found out was absolutely adorable and he will use it till the end of time, or at least until he finds a better looking mug, which he doubts he will.

He guessed the mug came from their visit to WICKD Department Store, but he didn't mind, it was the best gift he had ever received.

Teresa had gotten a gift from her friends Brenda and Rachel, who had given her a notebook and a few stationery to support her interest in writing (she's pretty good at it too). 

Thomas smiled as his twin sister gave him a happy look, giving her a thumbs up and ruffling her hair.

Thomas was walking away from the hall, which was the place where there was a Christmas celebration going on.

He saw Minho and Newt walking away from the hall, just a few meters from him.

He had a christmas present prepared for each of them, an adorable red beanie for Newt and a matching beanie for Minho. Thomas has one for himself, since he thought it would be fun to have some matching clothing. The gifts were placed in a paper bag, secured with some christmas tree patterned tape.

It doesn't sound that special, but he had spent ten hours in knitting class to make those gifts, which kind of explains some parts that aren't that neat (forgive him he's a beginner, Ms. Paige almost gave up to teach him how to knit if it weren't for his adorable puppy eyes). But it's the thought that counts, right?

He was worried that maybe Newt or Minho won't like the gift–or worse they both won't like the gift–because of no reason, honestly. He just wants the two to like his gift, end of the story.

"Tommy?" he heard Newt say.

Newt and Minho walked closer to Thomas, a smile was plastered onto their faces.

"Oh, hi," Thomas said awkwardly. Why did he feel so awkward? They were his best friends for god sake.

"What are those, Thomas?" Minho asked as he pointed to the two presents, raising his eyebrow. "Umm, Christmas presents?" the brunet says sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't give them to you this morning, I kinda misplaced them and apparently Chuck had put it somewhere else."

"It's alright, Tommy," Newt smiled. "Now can I have my gift, please?"

"Um, sure," Thomas nodded, handing out one of the bags to Newt. He had made a different gift tag to Newt and Minho, a 'Merry Newtmas!' to Newt and a 'Merry fucking Christmas, you Slinthead' to Minho. He also handed the gift to Minho, who seemed to be quite pleased with the gift tag.

"Thank you, Tommy! Can I open it now?" the blond grins. "Sure."

The two boys grin when they saw the beanies that matched, and their grins got wider when Thomas pulled out a similar beanie from his small backpack.

"Thanks," Minho smiled, kissing Thomas' left cheek. Newt mimicked the dark haired boy's action, but the blond kissed his right cheek. The brunet blushed at his friends' action, but laughed, kissing Minho's lips then Newt's.

Minho tasted like hot chocolate and peppermint, while Newt tasted like eggnog and gingerbread man cookies. So christmasy, Thomas laughed.

"Best christmas present ever," Newt hummed, wearing his hoodie. He looked absolutely adorable wearing it, his blond hair a perfect match to the red hoodie.

Minho nods in agreement, kissing the brunet's cheek again.

Maybe the gift wasn't such a disaster after all.

The three wore the beanie almost everyday since then, happy smiles were exchanged whenever they wore the hoodies.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :3


End file.
